lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tonygameman/For Captain Elsa Miku Hatsune Harleen Quinzell's sister
Captain Elsa Miku Hatsune Harleen Quinzell's sister Trish wanted me to do these franchises for her. Because I don't know much about these (except Ben 10, AVGN, Nostalgia Critic and Steven Universe), I would just make main characters. Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Mini Access *Laser (Heatblast) *Technology (Grey Matter) *Dive (Ripjaws) *Laser Deflection (Diamondhead) *Flight (Stinkfly) *Tracking (Wildmutt) *Super Speed (XLR8) *Stealth (Ghostfreak) *Hacking (Upgrade) Sailor Moon *Stealth (Disguise Pen) *Boomerang (Tiara) *Acrobatics *Illumination *Sonar Smash (Sonic Cry) *Laser (Moon Sparkling Sensation) Steven Universe *Laser Deflection *Mind Control *Super Strength *Magical Shield (Bubble Shield) *Boomerang (Shield) *Mini Access *Glide (Speed of Descent Regulation) *Super Speed *Sonar Smash (Ukelele) *Intelligence *Fusion (Unique Ability) Angry Video Game Nerd *Target (Zapper) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Super Scope) *Relic Detection *Laser (Laser Scope) *Super Strength (Power Glove) **Super Strength Handles *Flight *Stealth (Power Pad) *Heart Regeneration (Soda) *Sonar Smash (Miracle Piano) *Laser Deflection (U-Force) Nostalgia Critic *Target (Pistol) *Boomerang (Bat Credit Card) *Laser Deflection ("ELEPHANT!") *Super Strength (Baseball Bat) *Sonar Smash ("EXPLAAAAAAAAAAAIIIINNN!!!!!") *Electricity (Palpatine's Episode III) *Illumination (Mako Face) *Drone ("TIMING!" Casper) *Invulnerability ("A-CHUCKA NORIIIIIIISSSSSS!!!!") Natsu (Fairy Tail) *Acrobatics *Laser (Fire Dragon's Roar) *Super Strength (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) *Vine Cut (Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang) *Character Change **Lucy Heartfilia **Erza Scarlet Undertaker (WWE) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Invulnerability *Electricity *Mind Control Jake Berenson (Animorphs) *Intelligence *Tracking (Siberian Tiger Morph) *Super Strength (Rhinoceros Morph) *Flight (Peregrine Falcon Morph) Tyler Toney (Dude Perfect) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Super Jump *Target (throws a basketball) *Character Change (other members of Dude Perfect) Guilmon (Digimon Tamers) *Target (Fireball) *Super Strength *Vine Cut (Wild Scratch) *Sword Switches (Kurenai-maru Katana) *Digivolution into Growmon **Laser (Pyro Blaster) **Sonar Smash (Howling) **Grapple (Tail Whip) Renamon (Digimon Tamers) *Acrobatics *Target (Diamond Storm) *Super Strength *Vine Cut (Claw Slash) *Digivolution into Kyubimon **Laser (Fox Tail Inferno) **Electricity (Fox Electric Attack) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Tengu) Terriermon (Digimon Tamers) *Mini Access *Glide *Grapple (uses his ears) *Target (Bunny Blast) *Digivolution into Galgomon **Laser (Gargo Laser) **Super Strength Elsa (Frozen) *Magic *Magical Shield *Laser Deflection *Freeze Breath *Drone (Olaf) Anna (Frozen) *Grapple *Rope Swings *Wall Climb *Acrobatics *Drone (Snowbie) Scrooge McDuck *Intelligence *Acrobatics *Underwater Swimming *Sword Switches (Cane) Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mini Access *Hacking *Technology *Character Change **Baymax ***Big Transformation ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles ***Silver LEGO Blowup **Honey Lemon ***Acrobatics ***Intelligence **Go Go Tomago ***Super Speed **Wasabi ***Fix-It ***Vine Cut (Plasma Blades) **Fred ***Laser (Fredzilla) ***Super Jump ***Hazard Protection Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Fix-It *Flight *Glide *Hacking *Illumination *Intelligence *Magic *Magical Shield *Mind Control *Rainbow LEGO Bricks (shared by all ponies) *Technology *Character Change **Rainbow Dash ***Acrobatics ***Flight ***Electricity (Lightning Cloud) ***Sonar Smash ***Super Speed **Applejack ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles ***Plant Growth ***Grapple ***Rope Swings **Fluttershy ***Flight ***Drone (Angel Bunny) ***Super Strength (Bear) ***Sonar Smash (Bat) ***Illumination (Firefly) **Rarity ***Relic Detection ***Tracking ***Sonar Smash ***Magic ***Illumination **Pinkie Pie ***Acrobatics ***Boomerang ***Glide Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) *Flight *Stealth (Invisibilty) *Laser (Ghost Ray) *Mind Control (Hypnotic Music) *Heart Regeneration *Sonar Smash (Electric Guitar) Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Acrobatics *Rainbow LEGO Bricks *Sonar Smash *Super Speed (Sonic Costume) Scott Pilgrim *Acrobatics *Sonar Smash (Guitar) *Super Speed *Super Jump *Super Strength *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Character Change (his band members + Ramona Flowers) Terry Bogard (King of Fighters) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser (Power Wave) *Relic Detection Juliet Starling *Acrobatics *Vine Cut (Chainsaw) *Intelligence *Flight (Loli-O-Copter) *Drill (Chainsaw Drill) *Super Strength Leonard (The Big Bang Theory) *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Character Change **Sheldon **Howard **Raj **Stuart **Penny **Leslie **Amy **Bernadette **Emily Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Acrobatics *Vine Cut (Crescent Rose) *Relic Detection *Target *Laser (Fire Dust) *Electricity (Lightning Dust) *Super Speed *Character Change **Weiss Schnee ***Sword Switches (Myrtenaster) **Blake Belladonna ***Drone (Shadow-clone) ***Stealth ***Laser Deflection **Yang Xiao Long ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles ***Super Jump ***Silver LEGO Blowup (Ember Celica) Category:Blog posts